House of Anubis Kids
A spin off series off HOA. My own version where everyone is grown up and they have kids. This is a story by Jarafan101. It is on my Youtube channel HouseofAnubisuk. Rutter Family: ''' Nina and Fabian Kylie, Sarah and Jasper '''Clarke Family: Mara and Jerome Robbie, Scarlet, Leo and Tasie (Leo and Tasie are 10) Lewis Family: Amber and Alfie Ramona and Tyler Miller Family: Eddie and Patrica Skyler and Rosie Campbell Family: Mick and Joy Mason and TJ Couple names: Kobbie= Kylie and Robbie Marah= Mason and Sarah TJyler= TJ and Skyler Tosie= Tyler and Rosie Jarlet: Jasper and Scarlet ''' '''Rasper= Jasper and Ramona (until half way through season 1) Episode 1: (The Rutter family arrive at Anubis House, everyone else is inside) Nina: okay guys where here! Kylie: I do not want to go back... I just want summer to come Fabian: we'll be in the house next door, so be on your best behaviour Jasper: you know I will... but they won't Sarah: shut up Jasper (The Rutters go inside) Amber: Nina! Nina: hey Amber Amber: come inside, everyone is so excited to be teaching here! (Living room) Trudy: now that everyone is here, the adults can go. We also have a new house keeper, me! Amber: okay Ramona, I will be next door so. see you soon (They leave and so does Trudy) Kylie: so everyone Midnight feast in the attic Rosie: can't wait Scarlet: I thought that we where going to unpack first Robbie: we've only just got here Scar Scarlet: Robbie! You know I don't like being called Scar! (Robbie, Tyler and Rosie leave) Sarah: hey Mason... what'cha doing? Mason: just reading a book on Egypt Sarah: really! You know I love Egypt Mason: me too (Skyler walks in) Skyler: hey guys Mason: hey Skyler, sit here Skyler: no thanks, I was just looking for my suitcase.... found it (leaves) Sarah: go talk to her Mason: I can't... I know TJ likes her and he's my brother Sarah: hey I heard that the Frobisher Symthe libaray is open, want to go Mason: maybe later... see ya later (leaves) Scarlet: I don't see why you didn't talk to him Sarah: (sighs) forget about it... so what's with you and Jasper Scarlet: nothing, so what I liked him a few months ago Sarah: come on, we have to get our room sorted! (Night, there is a massive thud) Sarah: Scarlet, did you hear that? Scarlet: no all I heard was Scarlet, did you hear that- (a huge thud) that I heard Sarah: I think it was coming down the hallway (they go outside, scream) Episode 2: (Robbie and Tyler take off there masks) Robbie: (laughing) You should of seen the luck on your faces Scarlet: Robbie! (Kylie walks out) Kylie: I heard screaming! You two are so immature Tyler: it was funny Robbie: she's right Sarah: well it's eight o clock now we should go get some breakfast (Downstairs) Ramona: (sleeping) Jasper: Ramona, are you okay? Ramona: (wakes up) I wasn't sleeping Jasper: (laughs) want more oranger juice? Ramona: yes... Jasper I was thinking maybe we could go to the cinema to see a film Jasper: what like a date? Ramona: you could call it that (Scarlet walks in with Sarah) Ramona: hey guys me and Jasper are going to the cinema Scarlet: great... have fun... don't get too carried away Sarah: Ramona your like the dating guru Ramona: thanks, maybe I could get you and Mason to join us Sarah: he likes Skyler Ramona: Skyler! she likes TJ. Scarlet you can go with Tyler Scarlet: my brothers best friend, I don't think so Ramona: it will be fun.. so tomorrow at nine? Sarah: great we'll be there Ramona: great, see you at school (leaves) (School, Science Mara is teaching them) Mara: okay guys if I used sodium compond with a covalion compond what will I get?............ oh come on guys! We've learnt this twice (Bell rings) Mara: okay class dismissed, Scarlet, Robbie a word please Robbie: mum I've got football practice Mara: I just wanted a word to tell you that- Robbie: mum Mr Campbell is going to make me run five laps, bye (leaves) Scarlet: can you tell us later? (leaves) (Back at the house. Sarah is on her own in the house, Mason comes in) Sarah: hi Mason: hey... what are you looking at? Sarah: (closes her laptop) nothing. Mason: listen Sarah, I need your help Sarah: if it's homework, no Mason: no, it's Skyler Sarah: oh Mason: she likes TJ and well I need your help to make her jelous Sarah: Mason Campbell, Alright I'll do it Mason: you are a superstar (kisses cheek and leaves) (A shadow appears behind the sofa, Sarah looks behind. The attic) Sarah: guys, I think there is something worng with this house.... Robbie: your telling me! I found this stuffed bird in here, marked Corbierre on the foot Tyler: (laughs) what name is Corbierre!? Sarah: no it's not that it's (A glow happens in a secret door, they open it and a book is in there.....) Episode 3: Scarlet: what was that?! Kylie: look it's a book (picks it up) a very dusty book! Tyler: (puts his finger on the book and licks his finger) this was here when our mums and dads went here Robbie: the book of life? What an odd book Sarah: (opens the book) it's someones diary, Renee Zeldemen or Rufus Zeno Tyler: what type of name is- Kylie: Tyler... Shut up. Sarah, I think I heard mum and dad talking about this guy Sarah: do you think he was a friend? Kylie: I didn't hear much Robbie: (whispering to Tyler) she's such a know it all Kylie: and your a brainless dumbo Scarlet: we shouldn't be reading this- it's someone's diary Tyler: he's got this thing called Sibuna in it Scarlet: Sibuna? Anubis backwards Sarah: put your hand up if you've heard of Sibuna before? (Everyone puts there hand up) (Living room TJ and Skyler walk in with Rosie) TJ: hey Mason Mason: hey guys Rosie: waiting for someone? Mason: yeah my girlfriend Skyler: who's the lucky girl? Mason: Sarah TJ: hey, maybe we could double date sometime (Sarah comes in) Sarah: hey guys Skyler: so Sarah, when where you going to tell us about you and Mason? Sarah: it just happened... (Tasie and Leo are in the teachers house listening in on Mara, Nina, Joy, Patricas and Ambers conversation) Mara: In feel so sick Nina: so do I Amber: I have something to tell you Patrica: I do too Joy: same Nina: me and Mara do too.... All: I'm pregnant! What! (girly scream) congratulations (laugh) Tasie: they are all pregnant! Leo: and there's me thinking that they where fat Tasie: should we go tell them? Leo: oh yeah (they go downstairs, Ramona and Jasper are watching TV, Scarlet is cooking something) Ramona: don't you just love 27 dresses? Jasper: yeah... it deserves an oscar (Scream coming from the kitchen, Ramona and Jasper run into the kitchen) Ramona: are you okay? Scarlet: I burnt my hand Ramona: on this (place her hand on the tray) OW! Jasper: let's get some bandages, we don't want anybody getting blisters Ramona: (rolls her eyes, she walks into Sarah's room) Sarah: Don't you knock! Ramona: does Scarlet like Jasper? Sarah: isn't it odvious? Ramona: (sighs) how dumb am I? Ever since TJ broke up with me I've been really upset Sarah: so? Ramona: Scarlet can have Jasper. I think Jarlet is so much better than Rasper. Bye (leaves, downstairs) Jasper! Jasper: yeah? Ramona: Rasper is over, you and Scarlet are like made for each other! (leaves) Jasper: what just happened? Episode 4: (Breakfast, Jasper is eating alone when Scarlet comes) Scarlet: hey Jasper! Jasper: go away will you! Scarlet: huh? Jasper: because of you Ramona broke up with me! So I don't want to see you agian! Scarlet: Jasper I didn't do anything Jasper: I thought you where good at keeping secrets, your just jelous (Sarah walks down) Jasper: I can't believe we where even friends! Sarah: whats going on? Scarlet: he thinks I broke him and Ramona up Sarah: oh yeah that was me, she came into my room and- Jasper: Scarlet! I am so sorry- Scarlet: forget it Jasper! I'm going to school (walks out) Sarah: well done!